<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help find a Fic by Nymphe8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430856">Help find a Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphe8/pseuds/Nymphe8'>Nymphe8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi / Takaba Akihito - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphe8/pseuds/Nymphe8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone, I'm looking for a fics, I don't know what site I read it on. you knew her here are the elements that I remember that<br/>Takaba Akihito was injured and released from the hospital, he must be treated by a nurse. Asami hires him without knowing that in reality she wants to kill Akihito because he is responsible for the death of his father.<br/>Consequence: at one point, she poisons the asumi bottle to simulate a heart attack and removes it, she manages to make Akihito unconscious. They both wake up in a warehouse. There, she tortures Asami in front of Akihito until he cracks and begs her to stop beating Asami.<br/>She asks Akihito to kill himself by cutting his veins in exchange for the life of asami. Akihito does but and is saved by Asami who was saved by these men. There you have it, did you know this fic, if so which one it is, and where to find it thank you ....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi / Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help find a Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone,</p><p> I'm looking for a fics, I don't know what site I read it on. you knew her here are the elements that I remember that<br/>Takaba Akihito was injured and released from the hospital, he must be treated by a nurse. Asami hires him without knowing that in reality she wants to kill Akihito because he is responsible for the death of his father.</p><p>Consequence: at one point, she poisons the asumi bottle to simulate a heart attack and removes it, she manages to make Akihito unconscious. They both wake up in a warehouse. There, she tortures Asami in front of Akihito until he cracks and begs her to stop beating Asami.<br/>She asks Akihito to kill himself by cutting his veins in exchange for the life of asami. Akihito does but and is saved by Asami who was saved by these men. </p><p>There you have it, did you know this fic, if so which one it is, and where to find it thank you ....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>